This invention relates to a multi-direction controlling mechanism, and more particularly a multi-direction controlling mechanism for generating electric signals utilized to drive various actuators in accordance with the operation of a controlling lever.
The operator of an oil pressure actuated machine utilized to move heavy bodies, such as civil work machines or winches of cargo ships, manipulates the controlling lever of the machine so as to convey the heavy bodies or loads along a path and at a speed which are most suitable for the operation while watching the speed and position of the loads.
Although various types of multi-direction controlling mechanism have been used, they are constructed in a manner to ON-OFF control a switch or to provide a proportional control in only one axial direction and not constructed to provide simultaneous proportional control in two or three axial directions with compact construction. Furthermore, it has been impossible to operate the controlling lever over a wide stroke range and hence to vary the proportional control output signal over a wide range so that it is impossible to finely control the heavy load.